Make Believe
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Naruto tinha um amigo muito, muito especial. Porque era um amigo só dele. *Shounen ai* *Presente para Rairaku*
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer:_** Não, Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem – e sim ao tal do Masashi Kishimoto. Sim, esse assunto me deprime. Acho que não sou muito exigente, já ficaria feliz se tivesse o Gaara pra mim...

_**N/A:** _Fic shounen ai, AU, estrelando Naruto, Gaara e Sasuke, em formas atípicas para satisfação mental da autora(?).

Essa fic é um dos presentes de niver para minha beta _**Rairaku**__, A Sumida_ (e isso não é nada perto de tudo que devo a ela), que há anos me incentiva a escrever sobre Naruto.

* * *

_"A curiosidade matou o gato... mas a satisfação trouxe ele de volta..."  
_**Stephen King - Needful Things**

**Make Believe**

Prólogo

_Naruto olhou aborrecido para o sol se pondo no horizonte. Não porque não gostava do momento. Mas, naquele dia, aquilo era sinal de que tinha pouco tempo._

_Atravessou agilmente uma rua. E então outra e mais duas. Elas pareciam tão iguais! E ele era tão pequeno... Saltou sobre uma lata de lixo e dela para um muro. Do alto talvez fosse mais fácil localizar._

_Não parecia ser mais do que um borrão dourado-alaranjado enquanto se movia, silencioso e veloz, pelos muros de Konoha. Só queria chegar em casa logo. Só isso. Sol ingrato! Tinha que ir embora logo agora?_

_Tinha uma visão perfeita, mesmo no escuro. Suas pupilas se dilatavam e seus olhos brilhavam muito azuis. Mas se nem conseguia achar a casa no claro, que dirá no escuro. Isso porque era muito novinho ainda, é claro. Nunca perambulara por aí, no escuro._

_Não, desde que nascera vivia enfiado no quarto branco e bem arrumado. Um quarto sempre muito limpo, embora ele vivesse deixando suas marcas lá. Pêlos e arranhões._

_E havia também o jardim. Como era muito curioso gostava de se embrenhar nele e explorar aquele mundo de cores e perfumes. E insetos idiotas._

_Por culpa de um inseto idiota que estava ali agora. Perdido. Longe de seu quarto branquinho e seu jardim florido. Ele sempre pegava os insetos, mas aquele, o idiota, havia sido mais rápido e escapara. E ele foi atrás, sem perceber que ia se afastando cada vez mais e mais..._

_Enfim o sol partiu totalmente, deixando uns últimos tons vermelhos para trás. Bonito. Ele parou encima de um telhado e ficou olhando ao redor. Talvez não fosse alto o suficiente. Árvores! Se subisse em uma talvez..._

_Péssima idéia. Subira com facilidade e pudera ver a vila que ia submergindo no anoitecer. Mas e agora? Como ia descer? O galho era tão alto!_

_Ficou sentado bem encolhidinho, parecendo uma bola de tênis muito peluda. E com cauda. Ponderou consigo mesmo que nem era um salto tão grande assim. Oh, por favor. Ele ia cair em pé! Sempre caía em pé, por que seria diferente dessa vez?_

_Foi enquanto reunia sua enorme coragem, para mergulhar no breu com destino ao longínquo chão, que ouviu um leve farfalhar. Suas orelhas tremeram atentas. Sons noturnos eram novidades. À noite costumava estar no quarto branco, onde ouvia outros sons. _

_Outro farfalhar, mais próximo. Ele só conseguiu ouvir porque possuía uma audição super aguçada. Olhou de viés para as folhas da árvore. Pensava em atacar seja lá o que viesse em sua direção em vez de fugir. Porque fugir não combinava com ele._

_E então algo saltou do nada, bem no seu galho. Do nada! Pulou no lugar, de susto, todos os pêlos ainda mais eriçados do que o normal._

_Aff, era só outro gato. Preto. Escuro como a noite que se formava. Era pouco maior do que ele e tinha uma cauda fina. Tão diferente da sua, que de tão felpuda parecia grossa, assim como ele todo parecia mais cheinho perto daquele gato preto._

_E o tal gato só fazia olhar pra ele, num misto de curiosidade e desdém._

_Desdém! Quem aquele gato estúpido achava que era?_

_Avançou um passo na direção dele, balançando lentamente a cauda. Mas o outro também balançou a cauda uma vez, mas então pareceu decidir que o menor não merecia atenção, virou-se e foi embora com um último olhar de desprezo._

_Naruto sentiu o sangue ferver com aquele ato. Esqueceu completamente seu problema com a altura e seu desejo de voltar para casa. Aborrecido e curioso, saltou, sem pensar, atrás do felino negro. _

_O tal inseto idiota, afinal, o ajudara a ver coisas interessantes..._

_**Continua...**

* * *

_

_**N/A:**_ Mm, enquanto eu tentava terminar minhas fics de GW e StS essa idéia aqui brotou na minha mente e não me largou até que eu a escrevesse.

Essa fic pretende ser bem curtinha, e já peço desculpas pelos erros que tenham escapado, mas como o presente é pra _doña beta_...

Será que eu presto escrevendo Naruto? oO

_P.S. Não, eles não vão ser gatos a fic inteira._


	2. I Step by Step

_**Disclaimer: **_Eu não ganho absolutamente nada por escrever usando os personagens do tio Kishimoto. Só escrevo porque tenho um prazer sádico com isso... Gaara, eu te amo! Pronto, falei.

_**N/A:**_ Para _**Rairaku**_, minha beta Corvinal-pseudo-Sonserina! 'õO

* * *

_"Bebês conseguem envolver-se em divinas confusões em qualquer idade, mas aos oito meses, quando engatinhar já perdeu a utilidade e caminhar ainda não ficou bem aprendido, eles se encontram claramente na Idade de Ouro de Aprontar Confusões."  
_**Stephen King – The Dark Half**

**Make Believe**

Capítulo I - Step by Step

- Isso é estúpido.

Naruto nem se moveu. Continuou olhando desinteressadamente para lugar nenhum. Era tudo branco mesmo. Aquela voz aborrecida era tudo o que ele era capaz de ouvir. E mesmo assim ele a ignorou. Porque se prestasse atenção... Ah, se prestasse atenção... Viria tudo de novo. _Eles_ viriam de novo.

Não estava dando certo. Aquele branco todo era frustrante. Acabou lançando um olhar para o garoto que falara com ele. Era um verdadeiro destaque! Aqueles cabelos cor de sangue praticamente gritavam. Às vezes, Naruto pensava que as chamas do inferno deveriam ter aquela cor. Mas era só um pensamento bobo que ele tinha quando esquecia que já estava no inferno. E nem existiam chamas envolta dele!

Naruto começou a rir baixinho. Por algum motivo, achou seus pensamentos um fato muito engraçado.

- _Você_ é estúpido. – decidiu o outro, que andava a esmo pelo aposento. Agora lançava olhares desconfiados para Naruto.

Naruto riu mais. E mais alto. Se era pelo comentário do ruivo ou ainda pelos próprios pensamentos, nem ele saberia dizer. Mesmo assim ele ria, ria e ria. Ria! E continuou rindo mesmo quando começou a ficar sem fôlego, com os olhos lacrimejantes e as bochechas doendo.

O outro garoto parou de andar e ficou encarando Naruto, como se não soubesse o que fazer. Então, com um movimento brusco, pareceu decidir sair pela porta branca e estreita.

E aí Naruto gritou.

Foi um grito meio estrangulado, seguido de uma repetição sem fim aparente:

- Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!

O ruivo estancou no lugar. Isso fez Naruto arregalar os olhos azuis em assombro. Gaara? Gaara! Sim, queria que ele ficasse perto. Ao mesmo tempo em que precisava que ele se afastasse.

Naruto piscou, novamente pensando em seus próprios pensamentos. Tinha parado de gritar. O outro garoto o fitava, impassível.

E então Naruto, a expressão vidrada em espanto, voltou a rir.

* * *

Quando Naruto nasceu a madrugada estava muito fria. E chovia. Ele abriu um berreiro muito alto ao ser arrancado do ventre quente da mãe. Muito alto, como se o mundo devesse saber que ele havia nascido.

Kushina olhava para seu primeiro, e definitivamente último, filho e sorria orgulhosa. Porque ele seria grande um dia. Importante, pensava, enquanto o abraçava e acariciava-lhe os cabelos dourados. Seu sol da meia noite, ela costumava dizer para o marido, notando que a criança ficava cada vez mais parecida com o pai, Minato.

E Minato tinha realmente sorte por ser uma pessoa tranqüila. O filho fazia escândalos e Kushina acabava fazendo mais enquanto tentava acalmá-lo. Tudo bem, ela estava aprendendo a ser mãe. Mas outro no lugar dele acabaria no mínimo estressado convivendo todo dia com tal situação.

Naruto crescia forte e saudável. Curiosidade brilhava em seus olhos azuis e ele tinha um sorriso fácil. A mãe apresentou o que seria sua paixão para toda vida: ramen. Uma versão bem mais básica do que a normal, já que ele era um bebê.

Também havia papinha e mingau. Ele ria enquanto a mãe erguia a colher e colocava na boca dele. Mas preferia quando ela o deixava comer por conta própria. Ahh era tão mais divertido comer com as mãos! Mais difícil de acertar na boca também. Mas o que era um pouquinho de mingau nos cabelos, no rosto e na cadeirinha?

Oh-oh. Sua mãe devia achar bastante. Ela soltava uma exclamação e colocava as mãos na cintura. Naruto não entendia as broncas que ela dava, mas ficava alegre ouvindo a voz da mãe. E demonstrava sua alegria batendo as mãozinhas no prato, espalhando mais comida. Kushina exclamava algo, de novo, e o levava correndo para o banheiro.

E Naruto ria.

Ele gostava de se aninhar no colo do pai e puxar os cabelos ruivos da mãe, que costumava morder-lhe as bochechas rosadas. Entretanto, era ainda muito novo para reter esses momentos na memória. Mais tarde, quando tentasse se lembrar de algo, só alcançaria a sensação acolhedora.

Sensação que procuraria por muito tempo.

* * *

Às vezes, Naruto tinha que ficar na creche de Konoha quando os pais precisavam trabalhar ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha quase um ano e estava aprendendo a andar. Por isso, ficou mais interessado em se apoiar no cercado de bebês e praticar seus passinhos do que em brincar com os objetos coloridos. Sempre havia sido determinado. E, naquele momento, estava determinado a andar.

E foi assim que viu o garoto pela primeira vez. Embora nunca fosse lembrar.

Olhos negros o fitaram de um rosto muito pálido. Um olhar desinteressado. Teria simplesmente passado por ele sem se deter... Se Naruto não tivesse sorrido. Mas ele sorriu e deu alguns passinhos trôpegos, embora confiantes, para o lado do estranho.

O garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha escura quando o bebê loiro tropeçou e caiu. Ele talvez esperasse que Naruto fosse chorar. Hah! Não, não Naruto. Era verdade que ele era bastante escandaloso quando queria, mas não era fraquinho assim. Logo ele se levantou e continuou seu caminho, desabalado, conseguindo assim alguma atenção do garoto.

Aquele garoto era Itachi. _Uchiha Itachi_. O prodígio dos Uchihas. Ele era uma criancinha de uns cinco anos - pouco mais que um bebê! – e já era capaz de fazer um monte de coisas... Não que Naruto soubesse naquela ocasião. E que diferença faria? Ele era um bebê. "Uchiha" não queria dizer nada para ele.

E assim ele foi, passinho após passinho, até estar em frente ao garoto. Sorrindo triunfante.

Itachi colocou uma das mãos na cabeça loira do nenê. Por pura falta do que fazer. Depois deu leves batidinhas, com a ponta do indicador, no nariz arrebitado. Naruto ficou estrábico ao olhar para o dedo. Ele esticou as mãos gordinhas para pegar aquele dedo atrevido. Ia tentar mordê-lo, provavelmente.

Um choramingo de protesto veio da perna de Itachi. Havia um bebê, mais ou menos da idade de Naruto, que até então dormia de bruços, com o rostinho redondo apoiado na coxa de Itachi. Era um bebê realmente adorável. Tinha cabelos negros muito lisos e a pele macia branquinha. Ele acordou e coçou os olhos, tão negros quanto os de Itachi, para depois abrir um sorriso alegre para o rosto impassível que o observava.

Uchiha Sasuke. O irmãozinho de Itachi. Não demonstrara ter nenhum talento especial ainda. _Ainda_. Claro, era somente um nenê! Embora seu pai afirmasse que Itachi já se mostrava especial desde sempre... Tudo bem, um dia Sasuke mostraria seu potencial. Todo mundo esperava isso dele.

OK, talvez não todo mundo. Naruto achava que ele era um bobo. _Muito_ _bobo!_ Um chato mesmo! Mas isso foi depois. No momento eles eram apenas bebês, desconhecidos um para o outro.

E Sasuke estava ficando aborrecido.

Isso porque Itachi tinha desviado a atenção que lhe dedicava para Naruto. Porque o loiro enfim conseguira pegar o dedo do garoto. Com o tempo Naruto chegaria à conclusão de que Itachi era o centro do universo, o motivo, a obsessão, tudo... Simplesmente tudo para Sasuke.

Claro que, naquele instante, o Uchiha mais novo demonstrou aborrecimento de forma mais estridente. Poucas coisas são potentes como pulmões saudáveis de bebês. Itachi devia ter chegado a essa conclusão enquanto levantava e balançava o bebê nos braços. Com alguma habilidade, mas sem vontade. Mesmo assim, logo Sasuke se acalmou e, relutantemente, se deixou colocar de volta no cercado de bebês. Bem de frente para o bebê loiro que balbuciava coisas sem sentido.

Uma criança com longos cabelos loiros apareceu e puxou Itachi para um canto enquanto os bebês se encaravam. Sasuke lançou um olhar indefinível para Naruto e saiu andando atrás do irmão, com passinhos mais firmes que o loirinho. Naruto resmungou qualquer coisa sem saber como reagir. E foi atrás de Sasuke.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele seguiu atrás de Sasuke. A primeira. Quantas ainda estariam por vir?

* * *

Houveram muitas outras pessoas que Naruto conheceu naquela creche. Como Haruno Sakura. Ah, Sakura-chan... Ela nunca simpatizou muito com ele.

Não que ele tenha sido exatamente simpático quando a conheceu.

Não, ele nem ao menos a enxergou como outro bebê. Ele só viu os cabelos. Cor-de-rosa. Ela possuía cabelos cor-de-rosa. O que não era grande coisa. Havia cabelos de diversas cores por todo lado. Mas nenhum balançava tanto.

Sentada de costas para ele, Sakura agitava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando algo no chão. E assim atraiu a atenção de Naruto para seus cabelos.

Ele foi se aproximando com os enormes olhos azuis brilhando. Naruto estendeu uma mãozinha para puxar aqueles tufos rosa que se moviam. Mas de repente Sakura se virou para ele.

Ela ainda permanecia sentada e não devia ter entendido porque aquele bebê loiro estava tão perto de si. Sakura o olhou curiosamente, de cima a baixo, de um lado a outro. Naruto não fez a mesma inspeção. Só conseguia fitar a superfície clara e lisa que havia sob aqueles cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Ele avançou e mordeu a testa dela.

Simplesmente mordeu. E o berreiro que se seguiu foi inenarrável. Muito barulho. Naruto se afastou, confuso, enquanto vinha um adulto consolar a garotinha agredida.

Talvez tenha ficado algum trauma no inconsciente dela pelos anos que se seguiram. Sakura realmente não gostava muito dele.

Essas eram coisas que Naruto não se lembraria mais com o tempo. Embora, mesmo que fosse lembrar, talvez não o ajudassem muito... Ou, talvez...

Não obstante, tinha uma lembrança dos tempos de bebê que ficou fixada em sua memória. Um detalhe da lembrança, na verdade...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Bebês! É difícil escrever sobre/com bebês... ÇÇ Enfim, desculpem a demora, o Itachi embaçou minha vida... uu' Aliás, lembrem-se da licença poética encima do fato dos personagens serem bebês/crianças antes de me acusarem de OOC, ou sei lá... 8D

Bem, nada de gatos aqui... O prólogo é uma... história dentro da história? 83 Bem, logo terá mais.

Enfim, obrigada às pessoas legais que comentaram a fic: _mfm2885,_ _Spider, Bruno Usagi-kun, angelyaoi_. :3

Obrigada também a quem só favoritou, mas não tenham medo de comentar, eu não mordo... e ainda escrevo mais rápido... '-'


End file.
